Study
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: This is more of a study guide for me. But basically John is helping Sherlock study for their religion exam coming up. Rated T for swearing.


Okay so Hi uh you don't really have to read this since it's mostly up cause me and a few friends will study from it. It's all based on what I learned in religion class this year and since I have an exam tomorrow and can't study with the attention span of a butterfly, I thought I would write a little study story to keep me focused on my studies and it worked better than expected. SO ig you really want to read this, go for it but please no hate reviews or anything.

WARNINGS:

Swearing and suggestions that they will copulate.

I don't own Sherlock.

* * *

Sherlock and John were sitting across from each other on Sherlock's bed in the small room they shared. They were flatmates in their private catholic high school and had almost all the same classes. It was near the end of the year and their first exam was coming up. John had a bunch of notes laid out in front of him and a piece of paper in hand.

"So Sherlock, moral integrity is...?"

"Ugh John how in bloody hell am I supposed to know! Who cares about moral integrity! I'm going to be a consulting detective not a priest." Sherlock replies annoyed at John's attempts to quiz him for their religion exam tomorrow.

"Sherlock how can you not know this? The smartest person I know and you can't even remember moral integrity?"

"John it's useless information and I have deleted most of it already. You should know this by now," Sherlock huffed in annoyance and took out his phone to look at recent news. John swiped his phone and put it in his pocket. "Hey!" Sherlock yelled annoyed and attempted to reach over for it.

"Ah ah ah. Sherlock, you will get your phone AFTER you learn all this okay?" Sherlock glared daggers at John but huffed knowing he wouldn't be able to fight John for it. John knew he had won and smiled. "So for one day, keep this stuff in your brain then delete it after the exam okay?"

"Fine," John smiled and brought the notes back to his face.

"Okay so moral integrity is acting on your values despite the consequences. Can you give me an example of that?"

"Say I were to go and buy a few things but someone forgot to charge me something, I would tell them." Sherlock rolled his eyes at his own response thinking how stupid this all was.

"Yes Sherlock brilliant!" John said happily at Sherlock getting it. Sherlock felt a little bit happy at that response. "Okay so next question. What is sin and what are the four different types of sin?"

"Sin is doing shit that isn't good. And the four types are..."

"No Sherlock," John sighed and covered his face. "It's a broken relationship." Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Why is this all so technical? It's religion not science!" Sherlock looked back at John and saw the death stare and calmed down a little. "The four types of sin are Commission, omission, Mortal and... Um."

"Venial. And what do they all mean?"

"Commission is when you did it, omission is when you didn't stop it, mortal is killing the bond and venial is a small sin."

"Good now, who was Aquinas?" Sherlock perked up slightly at the question remembering that lesson.

"He was a theologian who was influenced by Aristotle and is known as the father of the church. He mainly believed in justice and that virtues come from god. He also believes; like Aristotle that the final goal in life is happiness."

"Yes Sherlock see you got this! Okay so next is what is conscience? Expand on that and also tell me a little more information. You should know some of the questions I want to ask you so go from there okay?" Sherlock nodded in understanding.

"Okay so a conscience is a voice..."

"Ah but whose voice?"

"I don't know a cricket?" John rolled his eyes at Sherlock in annoyance at his attempts to be funny.

"No Sherlock not a bloody cricket! God Sherlock God!"

"Fine the voice of GOD," he spat out the word in frustration. "Calling us to do good and avoid evil. There is a misinformed conscience which can be shown in 5 ways?" Sherlock asked it more as a question since he was unsure of himself. John nodded in confirmation.

"Difficult to reason which is when they make a stupid reason that makes no sense. There is that the end doesn't justify the immoral means which is when there is more bad done then good. There is misinformation which is incorrect or manipulative. Rationalization which is the use of logic to try to prove to yourself that it's right and trivialization which is minimizing the impact of the wrong." John looked up proudly as Sherlock caught his breath after saying that all in one take.

"See Sherlock, you remember you just need to dig into that big brain of yours. What things do you need to have an informed conscience?"

"Well uh you need to be smart uhh takes a long time..."

"A life-time to build." John interrupts.

"Well isn't that just stupid. Uh well you need to...something about community?" John sighed and began to read off the page.

"Praying that needs to be done in the community, visit the magesterium and get some wise advice from someone. Not too hard now." Sherlock sighed and waved his hand to indicate the next question. "Okay freedom. What it is and the three theories on why we aren't free. Go!"

"Freedom is another gift from god which is when we get to act freely. Religious...something is we aren't free cause god has already decided if we are going to heaven or hell, social whatever is when we are the way we are from the influences around us and naturalism is part of your DNA which is absolutely ridiculous."

"Right okay good. And the words you were missing were determinism. Now a pretty big part, Justice. Anything you can remember on it." John looked up expectedly at Sherlock.

"Justice is when people are treated with equality and respect. Social justice is more with how we treat people both as individuals and as an entire community." Sherlock smiled thinking that was all.

"Okay Sherlock now the three types of justice." John looked up expectedly at Sherlock who looked a little lost. "You have no idea do you?"

"No John I don't."

"Okay well there is commutative which requires basic fairness in all agreements in individuals, legal which is..."

"Oh this is what others owe to the community."

"Right and distributive?"

"Ya no." John sighed.

"What the community owes the citizens based on their contribution and needs. Okay so Sherlock I have one more well a few series of questions that I want you to defy okay?" Sherlock nodded affirmative. "Okay Moral agent?"

"Person who is being analyzed."

"Good, intention?"

"What they want to happen."

"Action?"

"What they do."

"Yes but also could be what they have done, what they are going to do or what they are doing. Now motivation?"

"Understanding the reason they are doing it."

"Means?"

"What they mean to do."

"No. Answering how they moral agent accomplished the action. Now circumstances?"

"Factors that surround the action but aren't part of the action."

"Good job so far now, affective relationship?"  
"When the person acts in a set of circumstances and understands how it affects others."

"Okay and lastly, consequences?"

"Taking ownership of the results of the action and wonders how it will turn out."

"Sherlock," John slams the book. "That was wonderful! I am so proud of you." John leans up and kissed Sherlock who looks shocked at first but starts to melt into the kiss. "Why don't I show you just how proud I am?" John says seductively whilst taking Sherlock's ear lobe into his mouth.

"Mmm sounds like fun John." Sherlock drags John on top of him and deepens the kiss.

"You better not fail tomorrow."

"Don't worry; this won't be a night I will forget."


End file.
